mntgaidenfandomcom-20200215-history
A Prelude to...
Chapter 11 of Mutant Ninja Turtles Gaiden. Synopsis The police use details published in Michelangelo Hamato's latest book to deal a serious blow to a renegade Foot Clan faction. Their leader, the last surviving Shredder Elite, plots to kill the mutant novelist in retaliation. But it's also Eve, and Carole Amherst is visited in the hospital both by her mutant brother and her brother's friend Shadow Jones, neither of whom expected to see each other. Davianna and Master Raphael tag along, but then Raph makes a mistake and Davianna realizes the older turtle is not her friend Augustus. Angry at both Raphael and Shadow, Davianna runs off. Shadow follows her, but then both girls are snatched by the Foot, who plan to use them as hostages to draw Michelangelo out. Characters * Augustus Amherst / Renoir * Clara Amherst * Maxwell Amherst * Carole Amherst * Marion Campbell * Cynthia * Eikichi Gotoh (seen but not named) * Raphael Hamato * Shadow Jones * Marcella * Davianna Wallace Pages MNT Gaiden - Chapter 11 - Title.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 11 - Page 2.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 11 - Page 3.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 11 - Page 4.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 11 - Page 5.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 11 - Page 6.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 11 - Page 7.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 11 - Page 8.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 11 - Page 9.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 11 - Page 10.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 11 - Page 11.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 11 - Page 12.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 11 - Page 13.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 11 - Page 14.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 11 - Page 15.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 11 - Page 16.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 11 - Page 17.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 11 - Page 18.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 11 - Page 19.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 11 - Page 20.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 11 - Page 21.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 11 - Page 22.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 11 - Page 23.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 11 - Page 24.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 11 - Page 25.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 11 - Page 26.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 11 - Page 27.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 11 - Page 28.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 11 - Page 29.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 11 - Page 30.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 11 - Page 31.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 11 - Page 32.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 11 - Page 33.png| Transcript * /Transcript Trivia * The arc is part of the backstory of MNT Gaiden, but in this series the City at War actually describes an alternate universe version of the events that happened after Splinter died and after Leonardo already left the country. In this version, Karai made a pact with the remaining three turtle brothers, but one of the Shredder Elites managed to escape. * Marcella's hair color appears to have changed to a lighter shade from how it appeared before in . * This chapter begins on Christmas Eve, and is the first of twelve consecutive chapters to take place entirely on this same holiday (not including flashback sequences), the last being . }} Category:Chapters